Spikerock
The Spikerock is the upgrade of Spikeweed, and is purchased from Crazy Dave's shop for $7500. It is a passive attacking plant, dealing high damage to any zombies that tread on it. It costs 125 Sun to upgrade a Spikeweed to a Spikerock, for a total cost of 225 Sun. It usually deals ten attacks in groups of two (each attack doing one damage) for every normal speed zombie that passes unimpeded over it (exceptions include zombies that come in a group, when one zombie gets on just after the Spikerock fires). Spikerocks will pop tires one up to nine Vehicles (Zombonis and Catapult Zombies) before death, every three vehicles causing one of its large spikes to break off. (When a Gargantuar attacks it, it will have the same effect as when vehicles roll over it, without the Gargantuar dying.) Since the Spikerock attacks from below, it bypasses shields. :Note: Like the Spikeweed, the Spikerock can't be planted on Lily Pads or in Flower Pots, due to the fact :that zombies cannot walk over them, rendering the plant useless. : : Suburban Almanac Entry Spikerock Spikerock pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it Must be planted on Spikeweeds Spikerock just got back from a trip to Europe. He had a great time, met some wonderful people, really broadened his horizons. He never knew they made museums so big, or put so many paintings in them. That was a big surprise for him. Recharge: very slow Cost: 125 Strategy Use the Snow Pea, Winter Melon or Ice-shroom to slow the zombies, so they spend more time being attacked by the Spikerock. A Snow Pea and a Spikerock is particularly cost effective, but if Winter Melons are used, all zombies get slowed. Plant the Spikerock in front of a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin. Most zombies do not attack it, and are continuously damaged as they try to break down the defensive plant. The Spikerock is (uniquely) capable of withstanding multiple strikes from Gargantuars. This considerably slows Gargantuars and allows extra time for your other defenses to attack, since, unlike other zombies, Gargantuars will stop to destroy the Spikerocks. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game As it can pop multiple tires, the Spikerock is an incredibly useful plant to use on this level. It is a good idea to plant a column of Spikeweeds at the edge of the ice to deal with Zombonis, but they should be upgraded to Spikerocks as soon as possible. To deal with the Zombie Bobsled Teams, there should be an additional Spikeweed behind the Spikerock (as the zombies can only take one normal damage shot after passing over the Spikerock, although when first setting up it is best to plant three). Trivia *Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Gargantuars and Giga-Gargantuars are the only zombies capable of damaging Spikeweeds and Spikerocks . This does not include Bungee Zombies, which can steal them but not hurt them; however, it appears that Bungee Zombie must come down more than once to steal these. *When a Spikerock is planted in one of the two bottom right squares, it will be higher up than other Spikerocks. This is so you can see them over the level progress bar. *The Spikerock is the most durable and toughest plant in the game because it can withstand 9 Gargantuar smashes and 9 tire pops of the Zomboni and Catapult Zombie. **Despite its resilience, it still only takes take one Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie explosion to destroy a fully healthy Spikerock. *Biologically, the Spikerock is not a plant; instead, it is a rock. *Instead of turning ino a flattened version of the spikerock, it will just dissapear when it gets squashed. *Sometimes, when a Zomboni hits a Spikerock and then explode, you can see the same smoke on a Zomboni when it is about to explode on the Spikerock. *The Spikerock, the Blover, the Spikeweed, the Torchwood, the Jalapeno, the Ice-shroom, and the Umbrella Leaf are the only plants with two functions. **The Blover can blow away fog and blow away Balloon Zombies. **The Torchwood can let you see through fog and imflames peas. **The Spikeweed and Spikerock can damage zombies that step on them and can kill Vehicle Zombies. **The Jalapeno kills all zombies on a lane and melts ice. **The Ice-shroom damages zombies and freezes them. **The Umbrella Leaf can shield you from basketballs and protect you from Bungee Zombies. See Also *Spikeweed *Zomboni *Catapult Zombie Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Ground-only Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Spike Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Crazy Dave Category:Strategy Category:Instant Kills